zombie land: chapter one
by bronymon56
Summary: read as you watch vinyl as she goes on a wild adventure to find her friends and survive the zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:

It started on a cold,dark night. Her lantern floating in the air from her leavataion. It lit the whole dark empty highway. She was the last one in her group of survivors. They all got eaten by zombies or shop by people. She mange to escape them with octavia but then they got split up by a storm. she ran vinyl stayed. good-thing i jam loaded my still functioning mp3 player with me and octavia's songs vinyl said. I still cant believe a fool like me can survive for this long. still walking the long and creepy high way I hears a noise. DAM a zombie vinyl said in worry. As

she try to stay still and reach for her knife. She yell DIE BITCH DIE as she swings her knife. hearing the knife run through the zombies head always make chills run down her spine. I think I should camp out here for the night she said as she went to look for a spot to out of nowhere she got woken up by a loud noise that she couldn't put her hoof on it. She sprinted out bed and got her knife. The sun shined bright on her face. It was just a flock of birds she said in relief. Well now that its morning I should keep on going as she starts walking on the long now brightened highway. She sees a faint figure that was waving at her. She didn't know what to to so she shouted HEY WHO ARE YOU. a faint voice shouted back its me bon bon she gasps IM COMING. She run as tears of joy runs down her coat. finally another pony she said in her mined. HEY how its going bon bon i'm so happy to see you again you don't even KNOW said vinyl. i know it been for ever sense i saw a living pony. well i wonder who else will pump it to said bon bon. i know i wonder how this journey is going to turn out said vinyl. well can only find out bon bon said calmly. they didn't know the gigantic journey that was head there way.


	2. WHO ARE YOU

chapter two:

They saw a pink figure down the highway. Hey bon bon you know who that us said vinyl. No do you want a bon bon. You still have those bon boons after all this time said vinyl. Ya you'll be sur- bon bon fainted from a rock that got smashed on her head. BON BON ARE YOU OK vinyl said in shock. blood start to slowly poor from her head and cover the ground. hehehehe squealed the pink pony behind vinyl. WHO ARE YOU shouted vinyl still in shock from her newly met friend dying in front of her. pinkameana giggled the hostile pony. WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Shouted vinyl once again. Because its fun pinkameana said with joy. Scared vinyl took a couple of steps back not knowing what might happen next. will she kill me our leave us alone vinyl thought in her head. why are you so upset she's not died said pinkameana. Its not like you can save her said vinyl with a little sass. Actually I can if you want me to said pinkameana. YES PLEASE YES WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Gee alright I will grouchy pants pinkameana grapes out a sewing kit, hey do you know how to sew a stitch asked pinkameana. yes I remember from filly school vinyl uses her magic to to pick up a needle and thread. So what do I do now. Oh stitch her head so she doesn't bleed out answered pinkameana. Oh ok vinyl starts stitching bon bons head. Ok it stop bleeding now what asked vinyl. we just wait for her to wake up. Ok ill set up camp so we don't die out here said vinyl. Ok thank you I wont try kill you or her. Vinyl starts to make fire with her magic. hey vinyl pinkameana ask. what vinyl replied. MAYBE we can team up I know how to kill people AND zombies ,I can be a useful teammate. So what do you say vinyl can I become apart of the team. Umm vinyl thought in her head should I or should I not. Ok I decided. annnnnnnnd pinkameana said. You can stay BUT if you try to kill anyone or some one trying to join the kill we will kick you out or kill you. YES pinkameana squealed in excitement. what.. what happened bon bon quietly. BON BON YOUR OK yelled the both of them. yea what happened. Oh U smashed a rock on your head and you blacked out and then you started to bleed out. What! bon bon tried to yell but was to weak. YA! and then vinyl sewed you head so you'd stop bleeding and you did. Oh said bon bon. pinkameana yawns. I think i'm gonna go to bed we had a long day today and we have a long day ahead of us to. Ya thats a good idea said vinyl and bon bon at the same time. JINX yelled vinyl. Dam you got me there bon bon said. All of them laid down a when do bed.


End file.
